Isabelle Volpe
thumb|right|190px|Isabelle Volpe Isabelle Volpe est une actrice française, née le 24 octobre ????. Pratiquant également le doublage, elle prête sa voix à divers actrices comme Zoë Kravitz, Alyssa Milano, Sinead Keenan (Being Human : La Confrérie de l'étrange) ou encore Alison Lohman. Elle est aussi une voix régulière de l'animation avec des personnages comme Orihime Inoue dans Bleach, May Linn dans Black Butler, Hakufu Sonsaku dans la troisième saison d’''Ikki Tousen, Sailor Moon dans la cinquième saison de ''Sailor Moon ou encore Kilari Tsukishima dans Kilari, etc. Filmographie * 2012 : Une famille formidable : la secrétaire Smartex (épisode : Vive la crise de Joël Santoni) Voxographie Cinéma Films * 2001 : Love the Hard Way : Claire (Charlotte Ayanna) * 2001 : Stickmen : Becky (Angie Meiklejohn) * 2002 : Blue Crush : Devon (Tara Sweatt) * 2004 : Jusqu'au cou : Butterfly (Christina Moore) * 2005 : 40 ans, toujours puceau : Bernadette (Marika Dominczyk) * 2007 : Le Goût de la vie : Charlotte (Zoë Kravitz) * 2008 : Le Retour de Roscoe Jenkins : Amy (Brooke Lyons) * 2008 : Une fille à la page : Petal (Audra Blaser) * 2009 : Ultimate Game : Trace (Alison Lohman) * 2009 : Minor Detail : Paige (Caitlin E. J. Meyer) * 2009 : Twilight * 2009 : Expecting Love : Joana Malczyk (Agnieszka Grochowska) * 2009 : Goemon: The Freedom Fighter : Orin (Mayumi Sada) * 2010 : Valentine's Day : l'hôtesse de l'air (Erin Matthews) * 2010 : Détective Dee : Le Mystère de la flamme fantôme : Shangguan Jing'er (Li Bingbing) * 2011 : Happy New Year : l'infirmière Mindy (Alyssa Milano) * 2011 : Secteur 7 : Cha Hae-Jun "La Coriace" (Ha Ji-won) * 2012 : Moi, député : Shana (Kate Miner) Films d'animation * 1996 : Max et Compagnie : Hikaru, Komatsu * 2001 : Sakura Wars, le film : Orihime * 2004 : Appleseed : Hitomi * 2005 : Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa : Noah et Scieszka * 2005 : Casper : Mantha * 2006 : Cars : Tia * 2006 : Franklin et le Trésor du lac : Arnaud l'escargot * 2006 : La Traversée du temps : Amie B * 2006 : Origine : Toola * 2007 : Nocturna, la nuit magique * 2008 : Bleach: Memories of Nobody : Orihime Inoue * 2008 : Valse avec Bachir : * 2009 : L'écureuil qui voyait tout en vert : Petit Lapin * 2009 : La Ferme en folie : Abby * 2009 : Master Hamster : Mizuki * 2010 : Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance : Mari Illustrious Makinami * 2010 : Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion : Orihime Inoue * 2010 : Contes chinois : Petit singe * 2010 : Redline : Sonoshee * 2011 : Tekken Blood Vengeance : Alisa Bosconovitc * 2012 : Les Enfants loups, Ame et Yuki : Shino * 2012 : Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo : ''Mari Illustrious Makinami * 2013 : ''Jewelpet et la Princesse du royaume aux douceurs : Eclaine Télévision Séries télévisées * 2000-2004 : Ed : Shirley Pifko (Rachel Cronin) * Lost : Les Disparus * Gilmore Girls : Lindsay * 2001-2002 : '' UC Undercover'' : Cynthia * 2004 : Allie Singer * 2005 : On arrive quand ? : Kelly, Mimi * 2009 : Family Biz : Amanda (Leah Renee) * Urgences : Stella, Shuster * Smallville : Gloria, Grace * 2006-2007 : Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip * Newport Beach : Kate, Heather * 2006 : H2O : Mme Louise Chatham (Christine Amor), Tiffany, Miss Scarf * 2007-2012 : Prom Queen : Sadie (Katy Stoll) * 2006-2007 : Drake et Josh : Leah (Cathy Shim) * 2007 : Kill Point : Dans la ligne de mire : Ashley Beck (Christine Evangelista) * 2007 : Pushing Daisies : Deedee Duffield (Julie Wittner), Miss Moss * depuis 2007 : Heartland : Amy Fleming (Amber Marshall) * 2008 : Zoom In : Chuck and Larry : Georgia Rule * 2008-2009 : Son Altesse Alex : Diva (Emelia Burns), Juliet * depuis 2009 : Les Arnaqueurs VIP : Emma Kennedy (Kelly Adams) * depuis 2009 : Being Human : La Confrérie de l'étrange : Nina (Sinead Keenan) * Dance Academy : Abiagail * 2008 : In Plain Sight Nicole, Kristi * 2008 : Underbelly : Debbie (Cheree Cassidy) * Bones (saison 5) : Mandy * Royal Pains (saison 1) : Beth * 2010 : The Bridge : Véra (Natalie Urquhart) * Hercule Poirot : Nora * Commissaire Brunetti : Bianca * Rizzoli and Isles : Marisa * FBI : Duo très spécial : Veronica Naylon * 2011 : American Horror Story : Gigi, Chloé * 2012 : Lost In Austen Pyrana : Georgine * 2011 : The Killing : Mary * 2012 : The Finder : Claire (Laura Wiggins) * 2011 : Death Valley : Carla Rinaldi (Tania Raymonde) * 2011 : The Secret Circle : Simone (Luisa D'Oliveira) * 2012 : Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 : Karen (Marin Hinkle) Séries d'animation [[Fichier:Orihime_Inoue.png|thumb|120px|Orihime Inoue, personnage de la série Bleach.]] [[Fichier:Hakufu_Sonsaku_2.png|thumb|120px|Hakufu Sonsaku, personnage doublé de la série IkkiTousen (seulement lors de la saison 3).]] * Abenobashi mahou☆shotengai : Munemune * Animalia : Rosetta, Melba Museau, Zag * Angélique * Bakuman. : Kaya Miyoshi * Bibi et Line : Carou * Beelzebub : Hildegarde Hilda * 2004-2012''Diffusée en France de 2007 à 2015. : ''Bleach : Orihime Inoue * Kilari : Kilari Tsukishima * Casper le fantôme à l'école de la peur : Norman * Charlotte et Henri : Angélique * Chuggington : Peggy * Chocola et Vanilla : Chocola meilleur / Katô * Cobra : Eight, Pamela * DanganRonpa: The Animation : Sayaka Maizono * Dibo : Annie * Diego : Bruno * Dora l'exploratrice : Wiki, Pettie Ourse * Excel Saga : Ropponmatsu II, la Volonté suprême de l'univers * Fairy Tail : Jubia Lokser, Angel, Flare Corona * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya : Illyasviel von Einzbern * Freefonix : BB * Fullmetal Alchemist : Scieszka * Galactik Football : Tia * Gankutsuou : Le Comte de Monte-Cristo * Gilgamesh : Comtesse Verndenberg * Great Teacher Onizuka : Anko Uehara (fille de la présidente du Parent Teacher Association) * Hatara Kizzu Maihamu Gumi : Mizuki * Hello Kitty : La Forêt des pommes et le Monde parallèle * High School DxD :'' Xuelan * ''Himawari! : Yusura * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation : Neptune / Purple Heart * Irman King Game : Princesse Alia Medaillon * Infinite Stratos : Kiyoka Aikawa * Ikki Tousen : Hakufu Sonsaku (saison 3) * Ready, Dress, Go! - Lucy * Kung Fu Panda : L'Incroyable Légende : * L'École des monstres : Kot Kat * L'écureuil qui voyait tout en vert : Lapin * La Légende de Raoh : Sakuya * La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya : Mikuru Asahina * Le Petit Dinosaure : Cory * Le Petit Prince : Brooklyn (Planète des Amicopes) * Le Prince Hercule : * Les Chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss : Deedo, Maar, Petite Neese * Les Aventures de Super Mario Bros 3 : la princesse Toadstool * ''Log Horizon'' : Isuzu * Lola et Virginia : Lola * MÄR : Pano '' * Monogatari series : Mayoi Hachikuji * ''Monster Musume : Doppel * Nana : Sachiko et Misato * Nanou' : Sako * Nono et Nana : Lutinus * NieA 7 : Chie Karita * Negima! : Asuna Kagurazaka * One Piece : Noko, Dorimu * Overman King Gainer : la princesse Ana Medaiyu * Petit Poney : Romi * Polly Pocket : Polly * Sailor Moon : Bunny Rivière / Sailor Moon (saison 5) * Samurai Girls : Kanetsugu * School Days : Kotonoha Katsura * School Rumble : Tenma * Senran Kagura : Hibari * ''Seven Deadly Sins'' : Jericho * Show by Rock!! : Cyan Hijirikawa * Shuriken School : Jacques, Mlle Talent * Soul Eater : Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Super Mario World : Princesse Toadstool * Tara Duncan : Moineau * The Galaxy Railways : Yuki Sexaroid * The Qwaser of Stigmata : Ayame Satsuki * To Love-Ru: Darkness : Mea Kurosaki existante ? * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle : Sakura Kinomoto * Vampire Knight : Yûki Cross / Kuran, Hanabusa Aido (enfant) et Juri Kuran * Victory Kickoff : Reika Saionji * xxxHOLiC : voix additionnelles OAV * Angel Blade : Moena / Angel Blade * Bible Black New Testament : Aki Ichikawa * Bubblegum Crisis : Sylia Stingray * Crimson Climax : Hotaruko * Hoshi no koe : Mikako Nagamine * Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation OAV : Neptune / Purple Heart * Iczer-One : Sepia * Interlude : Tamaki Maiko * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette : Cosette D'Auvergne, Shuko Mataki * Pale Cocoon : Riko * Parasite Dolls : Chieko, Elza ”Angel” Lynch, Eve * Read or Die : Yomiko « The Paper » Readman * Slave Doll : Aki Jeux vidéo * Blue Dragon : Kluke * Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood : Lyse * League of Legends : Nami, Vi * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure : Stealth Elf * Skylanders Giants : Stealth Elf * Skylanders : Swap Force : Stealth Elf * Skylanders : Trap Team : Stealth Elf * Skylanders : Superchargers : Stealth Elf * Skylanders : Imaginator '': Stealth Elf * ''Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina * Brütal Legend: Lita Halford * Battleborn : Orendi * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City : Party Girl Notes et références Liens externes * Isabelle Volpe sur IMDb * Voxographie partielle d'Isabelle Volpe sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective d'Isabelle Volpe (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Volpe Isabelle Volpe Isabelle Volpe Isabelle